In Love With A Human?
by PepperonyOTP
Summary: Amy Pond lives with her dad Count Doctor and her mum River, they are a family of vampires. One day a month before Amy's birthday a human stumbles across the house. When Amy overhears her father talking to the human, she gets very excited as she loves humans and studies them, but when he meets Rory Williams the pair instantly fall in love, but The Doctor is not happy about that


"Amelia Pond come downstairs I have a surprise for you" Amy's father The Count Doctor called up to her, she sighed and went out of her room and out the door into the long winding dark corridor. She came downstairs into her massive main hallway and looked around.

"Dad?" she called out looking around the dark room.

"Surprise, happy birthday Amelia!" The Doctor and his friends, all jumped out and the lights came on, filling the room with bright colours.

"Whoa, guys it's not my birthday for a month!" Amy smiled and her sharp fangs glinted.

"I know, but we all thought that you should have some fun, now go upstairs and get into something nice" The Doctor smiled, putting his arm around his wife River. Amy grinned and went upstairs picking out a short black dress, with orange and black striped leggings and a long cape like her fathers.

Meanwhile downstairs The Doctor was trying to get rid of a lost human, the human had just stumbled in by accident, he took the human to a cupboard and looked him in the eye.

"How did you even get here?" he asked baring his fangs angrily.

"I needed somewhere to stay, and this looked like a B & B" the human replied nervously.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked, ignoring the humans comment.

"I'm Rory Williams" he replied.

"Well I am Count Doctor, and if anyone here finds out that you're a human then they will want to kill you!" The Doctor growled.

Amy could hear their conversation and changed into a bat, flying down the vent into the cupboard they were in, the boys hadn't noticed her at first but then she changed back into her normal vampire self.

"You're a human?" she smiled excitedly, she had always been fascinated by humans. Rory nearly jumped out of his skin when this tall red haired girl, with the most beautiful green eyes appeared in front of him, with a perfect smile that melted him away.

"Yeah, I'm Rory" he smiled the most adorable smile Amy had ever seen.

"Well hi Rory im Am-" she stared but was soon cut off by The Doctor standing between them.

"Amelia, go to your room!" The Doctor told his daughter, looking down on her.

"But dad, he isn't dangerous" Amy complained peering over her fathers shoulder to see Rory standing awkwardly behind a huge looming vampire, that insisted on wearing a bow tie.

"Amelia, get to your room now" he told her again through gritted teeth.

"Only if Rory can stay" Amy folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at her father, he sighed and nodded, knowing he would never win so what was the point in trying.

"Oh and its Amy by the way not Amelia" she told Rory who smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing Amy" he replied as she turned into a bat and flew back up the vent into her room. The Doctor turned and faced Rory.

"Right you, we need to make you look like a monster what do you want to be?" The Doctor asked him.

"Could I be a vampire?" he asked hopefully.

"Right, but you just need to tell everyone that you're one of those vampires that have special fangs, which only show when you are feeding" The Doctor replied, starting to make Rory's skin paler. They came out of the cupboard and Rory looked around at all the different monsters, there were all sorts, werewolf, zombies, mummies and much more.

"Wow, what is this place?" Rory asked The Doctor in awe.

"This is my castle, every year for Amelia's birthday I invite all the monsters I know to help celebrate it, and this year is a very special year for her, she is turning 121" The Doctor smiled and led Rory over to his wife, Rory thought that she looked much older than The Doctor and wondered how old they were.

"River, this is Rory he's new in town and heard about this place" The Doctor looked at Rory to go along with what he was saying.

"Oh, nice to meet you Rory, I'm River, Amelia's mother" River smiled her fangs glinting in the light.

"Hi River" Rory smiled back and looked around the whole room again, studying each and every individual monster. He was surprised that he wasn't getting terrified, things like this normally scared him. But it must be because, as soon as he laid eyes on Amy, he felt safe. While The Doctor was busy talking to River and handing around refreshments Rory went to explore the building. He wondered around upstairs through corridors that were dark and spooky.

Amy was sat on her bed casually reading her favourite book; Pandora's Box. She could hear someone walking down the halls and knew it wasn't anyone that normally came over, she had studied everyone's footsteps. She put the book down and crept over to the door, opening it slowly. She poked her head out and looked down the corridor past her door. She smiled when she saw Rory exploring the massive corridor, she walked out and closed her door silently so that he wouldn't hear her. She stepped softly behind him, following him deeper and deeper until he walked down a tunnel that led to a dead end. She rolled her eyes and followed him down, when he realised that he was at a dead end, he turned and came face to face with Amy.

"Whoa, where did you come from?" he asked jumping back a bit.

"I was following you, you idiot" she giggled and lightly punched his arm. He smiled and looked into her deep green eyes as she looked back into his warm blue eyes.

"Come with me, I've got something to show you" she held out a hand for him to take, he took it without hesitation and felt her cold skin. But it was a nice cold so he didn't complain. She took him to her room and let go of his hand shutting the door behind her, she looked at him and smiled a brilliant smile, her fangs shining so brightly.

"Sit down on the bed" Amy told him, he did as he was told and she walked towards him slowly. She got to him and leaned in close, their noses were touching and his breathing was slow and heavy. Amy leaned in closer so they were almost kissing, when her dad burst through the door.

"Amelia!" he got to her before her lips could touch Rory's and pulled her back.

"Dad! What was that for?" Amy moaned looking at her dad.

"You get out" he pointed at Rory then pointed towards the door angrily, Rory got up quickly and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"You know I don't like you meeting boys!" The Doctor growled at her.

"Relax Dad, it was only one kiss" Amy argued back.

"He's a human, you never know if you're safe around them!" he barked, Amy had had enough then and turned into a bat, flying out of the window and going to hide on the roof, where her dad had no idea she went. The Doctor sighed and walked out of the room, looking at Rory who was standing by the side of the door, The Doctor didn't even speak and left down the stairs. Rory sighed and went to explore the house some more, he saw a door with a sign saying: TO THE ROOF. He opened the door and walked up the hundreds of steps, until he got to the top where the moon was the only light he could see. Amy heard him coming but kept her head down, she was now in her vampire form and sighed. He looked over in her direction and came over to her sitting down next to her.

"Hey" he said softly, she looked at him and smiled faintly before resting her head on his shoulder.

"My dad doesn't want me to have anything to do with you" she told him sadly.

"He's just overprotective" Rory reassured her, putting his arm around her.

"I don't want to be Daddy's little girl anymore" she sighed.

"Well then you should run away with me" Rory told her thinking out loud.

"You mean it?" Amy asked eagerly.

"Yeah are you free to go now?" Rory asked curiously.

"Yeah I should be" she nodded and stood up turning into a bat and going into her room through the open window, she got her suitcase all packed and came back up to the roof in bat form.

"And how am I meant to get down?" he asked her, she grinned, well what he thought was a grin and put the suitcase down, then taking him by his jacket and flying him down to the garden outside the house. She went back up to the roof and got her suitcase then came back down and changed to human form.

"Let's go then, and I hope you don't mind but you do realise that I can only be awake at night" Amy told him worried that he might change his mind and take her back home.

"Oh don't worry, I'm always awake at night and asleep in the day" Rory replied.

"That's great!" she smiled and hugged him from the side, he hugged her back and smiled as they left the overgrown garden.

The Doctor came back upstairs after a while and knocked softly on Amy's door.

"Amelia? Are you in there?" he asked, when he didn't get a reply he went into her room and saw her wardrobe was open, the clothes were gone and she was no where to be seen. He went over to her bed and found a note she had written to him.

_Dad, I thought it was time that I flew the nest. I'm fed up with being your little girl. I'm not a baby or a child anymore. I've left with Rory, but if things don't work out then I'm coming back straight away. I love you, I'm sorry. Your Amelia xx_

The Doctor sighed and put the note down and went downstairs.

"Was she in her room?" River asked.

"No, she's gone with Rory" he replied with a slight break in his voice.

"Oh sweetie come here" River pulled him into a tight hug, he hugged her back and she rubbed his back to comfort him.

Amy and Rory were well away by then, he had taken her to a gothic hotel so they all stayed up late anyway. Amy felt like she was in the right place, and she was over the moon. Rory booked them a room with two four-poster beds and an en-suite bathroom.

"This is great!" Amy exclaimed as she collapsed onto one of the beds.

"I'm glad you think so Amy" Rory smiled at her and sat on the other bed.

"So, Rory Williams tell me about yourself" Amy grinned and looked at him propping her head up with her hand. He smiled and thought for a moment about what he could tell her.

"Well, I'm from Leadworth where I used to be a nurse and then I left and just travelled. I'm currently single because I never stay in one place to long for a relationship to happen, I-" he was cut off when Amy was standing right in front of him, much like before when her dad interrupted them. Before Amy could place her lips on his he put his finger up to her lips.

"Wait, Amy before this happens I want to tell you that, when I saw you first I felt this spark between us, like we just fit together and I think I'm in love with you" he told her truthfully but she didn't believe him. She stepped back and looked at him with a worried face.

"You're lying!" she accused him.

"No, im not lying" he told her.

"Only a liar would say that!" she shouted at him baring her fangs.

"Amy listen-" he tried to change her mind.

"No! Dad was right, I cant ever trust humans" she knew that if tears could form in her eyes then they would, but he could somehow tell that she wanted to cry.

"Then make me a vampire" he said to her thinking it was the only solution.

"I cant" she grabbed her suitcase and ran to the window.

"Amy wait!" he grabbed her arm with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Rory" she turned into a bat and then flew away leaving him alone in the room.

The Doctor was still upset about Amy's departure when the doors of the house opened and she came running in, she dropped the suitcase and ran up to her dad hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you, you were right humans cant be trusted" she clung on to him and he held her in his arms, just like he did so many years ago when she was born.

"Wait, Rory's a human?" River asked looking at her daughter and her husband.

"Yeah.." Amy replied awkwardly.

"Well then tonight we feast on him if he broke your heart" River grinned and turned into a bat flying away, The Doctor did the same.

"No! Mum, dad! Don't do this!" Amy cried out and she herself turned into a bat, she knew a shortcut to the hotel and got there before her parents. Rory heard her come in and looked up when she was in the room, she changed back into her vampire form.

"What are you doing? I thought you left" Rory asked her.

"I'm protecting you, you idiot!" she stood in front of him and hugged him tightly.

"Do you still think I was lying then?" he asked her as he hugged her back.

"No, of course not and I love you too Rory, I really do but right now I need to protect you!" she pulled out of the hug and gave him a serious look.

"Why? What's happening?" Rory asked as two bats flew in, they soon revealed themselves to be The Doctor and River, Amy stood in front of Rory facing them.

"Stand aside Amelia" The Doctor ordered.

"Never!" Amy answered back clutching Rory's hand.

"He knows too much about us" River said coldly.

"I don't care! I love him" Amy cried.

"And does this human return your love?" The Doctor asked with his fangs bared, Amy looked at Rory and he knew that it was his turn to speak.

"I fell in love with Amy the very moment I laid eyes on her" Rory told The Doctor and River. Amy turned to Rory and smiled seeing truth in his beautiful eyes, he was the most adorable person she had ever seen in her life. The Doctor and River looked at each other and then back at Amy and Rory.

"He still knows too much!" The Doctor growled, his eyes glowing red.

"Dad.. Please let him live for me" Amy begged her father, The Doctor and River kept advancing and Amy stood her ground.

"Get out of the way Amelia" The Doctor told her through gritted teeth.

"No, I'm protecting him!" Amy argued back.

"Get out of the way Amelia!" he repeated her pushing her away to the left and coming up close to Rory, Amy fell to the floor and looked up at her father.

"Rory!" she shouted getting up and pushing him out of the way and landing on top of him.

"Dad, if he knows so much about us, then why cant we just change him?" Amy asked looking at The Doctor, still lying on top of Rory.

"That's a wonderful idea" River exclaimed changing her mind about the boy, when she saw how much love he had for her daughter.

"Okay, okay but Amy you'll be the one to change him" The Doctor told her, Amy nodded and looked at Rory, he looked back at her and nodded to tell her he was okay with it. She put her mouth down to his neck and opened her mouth, letting her fangs show and with that she sunk them into his neck and drained his blood, slowly replacing it with venom of her own. He was slowly changing and she could see his skin getting paler, his eyes getting darker but they remained blue, then the transformation was over and she got up off of him, looking down at him with blood around her face. He stood up and looked at her, he blinked and then looked at The Doctor and River.

"Did it work?" he asked them softly.

"Show us your teeth" Amy told him, Rory opened his mouth to reveal long white fangs, Amy smiled and nodded. The Doctor and River smiled at each other and turned into bats before flying out and going back to the house.

"Come on, I'll help you fly" Amy smiled and walked over to Rory taking his hand and turning into a bat, he too turned into a bat and they both flew out also going back to the house. When they returned Amy and Rory went to her bedroom, he sat and waited on the bed while she wiped the blood from her face. She came back out and they were both now vampire form, she smiled at him and went up close.

"Third time lucky" she said as she played with his hair, he smiled as she leant in a pressed a soft kiss against his lips, he had never felt so good in his whole life. That moment was just perfect.


End file.
